Bones:School Love
by Demmily
Summary: Brennan ingresa a una escuela , en esta se encuentra con muchos rostros nuevos , al mismo tiempo conoce a un chico llamado booth que le hara pasara grandes momentos.


Fanfic Bones:School Love

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de la serie BONES no me pertenecen a mi , sino a hart y a katty rechis , y este fanfic no esta creado con fines malos sino para el entretenimiento de todos:3

Intervencion real:

Hola chicos y chicas , espero que les guste mi fic y que me apoyen con sus reviews para continuar,yo soy de las chicas que giene demaciada imaginación haci que mis capitulos seran algo largos,haci que vallan por sus palomitas y sus refrescos comensemos.

Capitulo 1:Chica Nueva

Era una mañana brillante,el sol se colaba por los pequeños orificios en la cortina que tapaba una pequeña ventana.

-Seeley apaga la luz!-se escucho una voz dentro del dormitorio.

-Hermano es el sol-dijo both bostezando.

-Ah...-dijo esto y se volvio a quedar dormido.

-Si es.. -Bosteza- es .. Es la luz del sol... La Luz del sol! Que hora es?! Llegare tarde otra vez !-dijo seley levantandoze de un salto .

Seeley se levanto de su cama , se puso un livais y una camisa,tomo su mochila y salio de su casa no sin antes despedirse de su mamá.

-Madre me voy a la escuela , se me hizo tarde!-gritaba seley bajando de las escaleras.

-Esta bien seley , trata de regresar antes de las nueve ya que tu padre te golpiaria si te encontrara llegando tarde-dijo la madre caminando hacia la puerta.

-Ese borracho!...

-Seeley aun asi sigue siendo tu padre , asi que mejor no le digas nada , y porfavor procura llegar temprano-dijo su madre dandole un beso en la frente .

-Esta bien madre pero si te intenta hacer algo es idiota te juro que te llevare a ti y a mi hermano lejos de el-dijo seley regresandole el beso y saliendo corriendo de ahi.

Eran las 8:15 , seeley corria por los pasillos de la secundaria procurando llegar a su salon.

Jadeando llego al salon,levanto la cabeza hacia el escritorio del Profesor y solto un suspiro.

-Valla seley pensabamos que no ibas a llegar-

-Calmate Roy que ya eh llegado y el profesor?-

-Esta en dirección dicen que hay una alumna nueva que entrara a nuestro grupo-dijo un niño huero hacercandose a seley.

-Gracias Hodgins,que bueno porque ya se me hacia que me pondria en suspencion,y bien como vas con la niña que te gusta hod?-pregunto seley mirando a lo lejos una niña de pelo oscuro .

-Quien?Angela? , bueno esque es muy popular y no creo tener oportunidad , solo ella se fijaria en un popular galan como tu -dijo risueño.

-Si seeley tu eres el mas popular , lastima que tengas tantas pretendientes pero ninguna novia-Dijo roy volteando a ver a su novia ,una chica rubia sentada junto a varias chicas.

-Ya pero ninguna es perfecta para mi , todas son presumidas y no tienen humildad sabes...-la voz de seeley fue interrumpida por la del profesor que ahora entraba al salon.

-Buenos Dias chicos perdon por la tardanza pero tenia que presentarme a direccion-dijo el maestro poniendo sus cosas en el escritorio.-Como ya abran escuchado hoy ingresa una nueva alumna , pasa Temperance-dijo el maestro viendo hacia la puerta.

Seeley miraba atentamente la puerta , para su sorpresa de esta salio una hermosa chica , ojos azules , pelo color chocolate oscuro y una sonrisa linda.

-Ps,ya la viste es hermosa apuesto a que nunca te hara caso-susurró Roy a seeley.

-Callá-dijo seeley viendo a la chica.

-Ella es Temperance Brennan,es una estudiante muy destacada en sus calificaciones asi que espero que le demuestren que nosotros estamos a su nivel-Dijo el profesor bromeando.

-Es una nerd-susurro Roy pero antes de que terminara la frase seeley ya le habia lanzado un lápiz.

-Hay algun problema Seeley?-dijo el maestro viendolo.

-No profesor , ninguno-dijo seeley.

-Ustedes dos hablan demaciado,Roy pasate al asiento de aqui enfrente , Temperance puedes sentarte en el que desocupara Roy-

-Pero...-protesto Roy pero antes de esto el profesor saco un papel de su escritorio , este era un reporte.

-Roy empezaste mal el dia , ve a dirección ahora-

Roy puso sus cosas en el mesabanco de enfrente y se fue a dirección junto el maestro,mientras que Temperance se acomodaba en el asiento vacio.

-Rayos , es muy linda,y que es eso?,rayos esta leyendo un libro de prepa , ella debe ser un genio-dijo para sus adentros seeley.

La chica nueva leia el libro atentamente , sin que nada la distragiera,era una chica realmente linda , mientras ella continuaba su lectura se escucho la voz de una chica que estaba sentada al lado de ella.

-Hola me llamo Angela Montenegro !-dijo con mucho entusiasmo la muchacha sentada a su lado.

-Hola, yo soy Temperance Brennan , pero me puedes decir brennan-Dijo brennan bajando el libro y mirando a la chica.

-Espero que seamos grandes amigas,y que no juntes con las fresitas-dijo angela con una risita mirando al grupito de chicas en la esquina del salón.

Brennan solto una pequeña risita ,tal vez ella y angela podrian ser amigas,ella era muy divertida y linda .

-Brennan te cuento un secretito?-grito Angela sutilmente mirando a seeley.

-que rayos estara diciendo de mi Angela,espero que no le cuente algo malo a la chica nueva-se dijo y siguio obserbando a las dos chicas que ahora soltaban leves risitas volteandolo a ver.

-Asi que tu dices que el es...-

-Hola chicas-dijo Seeley sentandose en el pupitre de brennan.

-Hola seeley,espero que no me quieras quitar a mi linda amiga eh-dijo en tono gracioso.

-Hola soy brennan-Dijo en tono sereno.

-Ah me presento,soy Seeley Both y te digo algo,no te creas todo lo que dice Angela-dijo seeley soltando una sonrisa.-Por cierto de donde vienes?-

-Vengo de Los Angeles...-

-Con tus padres supongo-dijo seeley.

Temperance se quedo callada , ella no le gustaba hablar de sus padres,como la abandonaron y la dejaron en orfanatorio. Su corazon estaba apunto de corromperse .

-De..debo ir al baño-Dijo brennan con los ojos llorosos mientras salia del salon.

-Que fue lo que dije?-dijo seeley a angela.

-Seeley metiste la pata,no debiste haber dicho eso-dijo angela mirandolo con reproche.

-Es que acaso no tiene padres?-dijo seeley en busca de respuesta.

-Es eso,creo que no lo deviste de decir,ella vive en un orfanato aqui a la vuelta , su madre fallecio y su padre junto a su hermano la abandonaron , y ahora tu se lo reprochas.-

-Realmente yo no queria hacerle eso Angela,yo solo queria ser su amigo,a todo esto como sabes eso?-

-Pues digamos que soy muy curiosa y su nueva mejor amiga la cual no la jusga-dijo reprochando cada vez mas a seeley.

-Ire a buscarla!-Dijo seley mientras salia del salón.

Seeley corria por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de su compañera-No debí de haber dicho eso,soy un torpe,hacer llorar a una chica asi ,rayos!-se reprochaba mientras paraba en los baños.

-Cerrados?!-donde estara Tempe?-

Seeley corrio en buscar a su amiga ,pero donde podria estar?era chica nueva y no conocia nada de la escuela?donde donde?.

Seeley corrio por toda la escuela no importaba que el profesor regresara al salon solo importaba su amiga.

Seeley paro cansado en la puerta de la biblioteca , el ya se habia rendido , en eso escucha pequeños sollosos , era tempe,seley entro a la biblioteca observando como su compañera estaba llorando en la mesa del rincó se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado.

-Temperance yo , enserio no queria hacerte llorar,y.. Yo no sabia ,perdoname-

Temperance se limpio los ojos que aun seguian algo llorozos.

-No fue tu culpa seeley , es solo que no eh superado eso y pues..-Temperance rompio llanto en el hombro de seeley.

-Calma Tempe,yo estoy aqui,y espero que me aceptes como tu amigo,cuentas conmigo para todo-Dijo seeley en tono tranquilizador a su amiga que ahora solo lo abrazaba con los ojos brillosos.

-Seeley,gracias...-

Que hacen fueras de sus aulas, y abrazados?!-se escucho una voz en la puerta de la biblioteca...


End file.
